Dawn Grisby
Dawn Penelope Grisby is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the only daughter and second child of Abigail and Lee Grisby. Originally, she will be a non-evolved human, but she will be given abilities by her brother Charlie. Afterwards, she will share his ability of Empathic Ability Granting, and will also possess Hydrophilic Regeneration, Calmness Manipulation and Psionic Weapon Production. Appearance Dawn will have her family's characteristic blue eye colouring. Her hair will be golden and curly while she is a child. It will become more wavy in texture as she ages, and will also darken naturally, becoming brown like her brother's, though she will then choose to colour it back blonde. She will be slender and tall as an adult, and will have a tanned skin tone. Abilities Dawn's first ability will be Empathic Ability Granting, an ability she will share with her older brother. It will enable her to give abilities to people with whom she shares an emotional connection. She won't control the abilities gained, as a person will simply get whatever abilities he or she would manifest naturally. The ability's use will require proximity but not physical contact, and it will take only a few minutes. Her second ability will be Hydrophilic Regeneration. Using this ability, Dawn will be capable of healing herself using water. She won't be able heal others and she also won't be able to heal herself in a dry environment. When water will touches a wound on her skin, the injury will begin healing immediately. The same will happen if water touches the skin when she is ill or has some interior injury or damage. However, the ability will not be able to heal the effects of age. It will never be possible for her to prevent the healing once she is in contact with water. Her third ability will be Calmness Manipulation. This ability could be used to induce calmness, pacifying a situation and diffusing tension, and stronger use could sedate a person. It could also have a sort of anaesthetic effect - it won't prevent pain but it'll weaken how a person reacts to pain. It could also make a person less calm, making them rage and in extreme cases having a similar effect to primal rage. Her fourth and final ability will be Psionic Weapon Production. Dawn will be capable of producing weapons from psionic energy, which will harm their targets mentally instead of physically. The amount of harm caused will depend on how the weapon strikes a person. Striking a limb would cause mental pain and disorientation, while striking the brain or heart would make a person unconscious, comatose or even dead, depending on the amount of energy. She will be able to create any kind of weapon she can think of, ranging from a knife to a gun to even a bomb or missile, and it will usually appear in her hands, unless she intends otherwise. She will also be immune to the effects of her own weapons, but not weapons produced by another with this ability. She will need to intend for the energy from the weapon to harm a person, which means she couldn't harm someone accidentally if she aimed badly. The weapons will appear normal most of the time, but could be identified by the flash of colourful psionic energy when produced. Family & Relationships *Father - Lee Grisby *Mother - Abigail Grisby *Older brother - Charlie Grisby History & Future Etymology Dawn is an English name which refers to the dawn, sunrise or daybreak. Her middle name, Penelope, is Greek meaning "weaver" or "duck", and is associated with faithfulness. Grisby is an English surname whose meaning is uncertain, but it may be derived from a place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters